Hagamos el intento
by Nyroge
Summary: —Anda Yao...hagamoslo.- —¡Dije que no aru! — 'Pero a veces el deseo es más fuerte' —¿Ves? No fue tan malo, da —Cállate aru ... Advertencia: Lemmon


**Hola, he andado desaparecida, si lo sé lo sé, pero well les traje algo kukukukuk**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Setting: Canon**

**Advertencia: Yaoi hombre x hombre. Lemmon, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**RoChu**

**OoOoOoOoO**

—¡Ya te dije que no aru! —Se dejó oír la voz del oriental a través de los pasillos de aquella espaciosa casa. Tan helada como su propio dueño, que en ese mismo instante seguía al chino a pocos pasos tras de él, portando su típica sonrisa, sólo que ésta era más coqueta, más seductora, con deseo.

—¿Pero por qué no? Si Yao hace sonidos adorab…—Unas manos cayeron abruptamente en la boca del ruso, impidiéndole continuar con aquella frase que, para el ruso sonaría encantadora, pero sería embarazosa para el chino, que ya estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

—¡¿Por qué no te guardas esa clase de información aru? —Se apresuró a reprocharle, para quitar sus manos de la boca del ruso luego, mirando hacia un costado, como pensando que diría o haría. Intentando evadir la conversación a la que habían llegado, que fue por que el ruso quería saciar sus ''necesidades'' con su pareja, o sea Yao, el que se negaba rotundamente. Bien, el chino como toda persona también tenía las mismas necesidades del ruso, sólo que la _forma _ en la que el ruso le reclamaba que lo hicieran era la molesta, era desesperada, no había un _convencimiento _ de por medio. Si, a Yao le gustaba jugar, y lo daba a conocer a medida que la situación, que las caricias iban haciéndose más profundas, pero asi de abierto, como lo daba a entender Iván, muchas veces le hacía perder los estribos y negarse rotundamente a sus deseos.

—Simple, por que no soy como tú, da .

—_Excelente respuesta…_—Pensó el chino con ironía, aunque esa contestación algo de verdadera tuviera. Decir que Ivan era Ivan, a veces era la única y mejor respuesta.

—P-Pero…—Por los labios del eslavo se dibujo un puchero auténtico, dando a relucir lo caprichoso que llegaba a ser el ruso. — Yo quiero mimar a Xïâo Yao, da~ . —Yao se vió obligado a relojear los ojos.

—No me hables de esa forma aru. ¡Eso no cambia las cosas aru! —Se dio media vuelta, decidido a zanjar el estúpido tema de una vez, pero una mano le tomó el brazo y le obligó a voltearse y encontrarse, ahora con los dos brazos del albino, rodeando su cuerpo , en un sobreprotector abrazo, que no era más que aprisionarle para que no se fuera. No señor, Iván iba a conseguir lo que quería.

—Quiero oírte, da. Quiero sentirte. ¿Eso cuesta mucho pedir? Compartir nuestros calor … ¿Es demasiado para tí? Soy tuyo y tu mío, somos pareja y me niegas algo que nos une más. ¿Por qué? —Su voz había pasado a ser una totalmente seria, no cantarina e infantil como solía mostrarse. Iván hablaba en serio y eso más que aterra, intimidaba de cierta forma al chino.

—Iván yo…—No alcanzó a decir ni una palabra más, pues los labios del ruso reclamaron los suyos, en un beso profundo, que le dejó sin palabras. Quiso separarse, pero los firmes brazos del ruso, le apresaron en un enorme abrazo. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero en seguida pudo sentir la lengua de su amante adentrándose a su cavidad bucal, explorando su interior, masajeando la lengua ajena que aun se abstenía a salir a _jugar _ con la suya. El chino se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, cayendo ante los deseo de Iván, pero a la vez despertando sus deseos carnales propios. Nuevamente intentó mantenerse firme, pero esos labios acariciando los suyos, y poseyéndolos con esos demandantes toques, sus labios tan suaves, succionando los propios, moviéndose de un lado a otro, le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Iván era un buen besador, no podía negarlo.

—¿Por qué lo niegas….?—Habló contra sus labios, el ruso, apegándole más asi mismo. —Tú también lo deseas…—Murmuró, sin despegar su boca de la piel del chino, trazando una línea imaginaria, contra la boca del asiático, deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta el mentón, mandíbula y terminar por su cuello, dejando un beso ahí, para volver a subir hasta su oído y hablar allí: —¿Por qué si tu cuerpo te desmiente….? –Mordió su lóbulo y bajó hasta su cuello, repartiendo besos, succionándole esa zona sensible de a poco. Yao por su parte decidió rendirse. _¿Qué tan malo puede ser? _Se preguntó , suspirando con gusto, mientras su cabeza se iba ladeando de a poco hacia un costado, primero, por los besos que de cierta forma, empujaban sus labios contra el cuello y también para darle más acceso a su piel; sus manos se fueron aferrando al torso de su ruso, y sus ojos, adornados por un sonrojo bajo ellos y por su boca entreabierta, dejando ir algunos respiros suaves, mezclados con risas que terminaban transformadas en suspiros dulces.

Aquellos suspiros hicieron sonreír al ruso con cierta satisfacción, lo estaba haciendo bien. Aprovechó y cerró los ojos, respirando fuerte contra la piel de su amado chino, provocándole cosquillas a éste; sus manos descendieron hasta abrazarle por la cintura, y mientras un brazo le sostenía de ésta, el otro siguió bajando, comenzando a acariciar con la palma de la mano el muslo del chino. Su boca mientras tanto, pasó a dar mordidas al cuello de Yao, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con más fuerza.

—I-Iván….—Murmuró, mientras lo único que se escuchaba en ese instante, eran los sonoros besos del ruso y los suspiros del chino. Iván expresó un pequeño ''Mhh'' Para hacerle saber que le escuchaba. —¿Lo….haremos aquí, v-verdad aru? —Iván se detuvo, le miró de soslayo desde su posición, rió entre dientes y siguió con su trabajo, mientras la mano que estaba en el muslo seguía acariciándole esa zona, acercándose cada vez más a su parte trasera, trazando círculos, hasta que Yao se vió obligado a levantar esa pierna y enredarla en la cadera del ruso.

—Sujétate de mi cuello —Le ordenó el albino, obedeciendo en seguida el más pequeño, sintiendo como sus dos piernas eran elevadas hasta sujetarse en la cadera del eslavo. El mayor, en esa posición, pudo sentir entonces un ligero endurecimiento en la zona de la cadera de su amante, prefiriendo no comentar al respecto. —¿Ya lo sientes, Kitai? Todo tú me pone asi, da~ —Mencionó, como leyendo sus pensamientos, aprovechando aquello para acariciarle libremente su parte trasera por encima de la ropa, principiando a caminar por el pasillo, hasta detenerse en una puerta y abrirla con un suave puntapié; entró en la habitación, que era el cuarto del ruso y ya adentro, con la espalda cerró la puerta.

Caminó hasta la cama y se inclinó en ella, acostando a su chino y subiendo ambas piernas, en cuatro , sobre el oriental. Le sonrió un momento.

—¿Estás listo? —Silencio por parte del chino, que se le quedó mirando, hasta que subió su rostro plantando un beso en los labios del ruso. Eso era un sí.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, observándolo y sin aguantar más, sus manos viajaron hasta los broches del traje del chino, desabrochándolos con rapidez, abriéndolo de par en par, bajando rápidamente a lamer esos botones rosados que rogaban por un poco de atención. Rodeó con su lengua uno de ellos, a lo que el chino llevó sus manos a la nuca de su novio, subiendo y bajando por sus cabellos, jadeando despacio y luego algo fuerte , sintiendo como mordían ese botón, y como comenzaban a acariciar el otro, sus piernas instantáneamente se flectaron y el ruso aprovechó para dar una falsa embestida sobre la ropa, provocando que el oriental se arqueara ligeramente, dando ésta vez un gemido corto, lo que estimuló al más alto a seguir lamiendo esa parte.

Yao no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que en seguida sus manos bajaron a desabrocharle los botones al ruso,por la posición, a tientas, descubriendo la ubicación de los botones de su gabardina, poco a poco, para luego subir sus manos nuevamente hasta los hombros y deslizarle el abrigo hacia abajo, dejando ver un chaleco color crema, el cual el ruso se quitó con rapidez, volviendo de nuevo a sus pezones. Los suspiros del asiático no se hicieron esperar, lo que produjo que el abultamiento en la entrepierna del ruso fuera creciendo, como amaba oírle de esa manera, saber que sólo él podía hacer que gimieses y suspirase de aquella manera tan cautivadora, Yao era sin duda su ángel personal, no se había equivocado al elegirlo como pareja y mucho menos le dejaría ir o darle motivos para irse, momentos como éste eran los que le hacían amarlo cada día más. Su entrepierna le hacia saber que necesitaba más contacto, por lo que dio tres embestidas más sobre la ropa del chino, provocando que la hombría de éste también comenzara a despertar. Yao subió sus finos dedos hasta el cuello de su amante, y comenzó a acariciarle allí, sabiendo que aquella era la zona erógena de su amado oji purpura. Y haciendo caso a sus conocimientos, en seguida las manos del ruso apretaron con cierta fuerza la cintura del chino, al sentir aquellos toques en su cuello, provocándole que un ronco gemido escapara por sus labios, para luego mirar al peli negro con una sonrisa retadora y sensual.

—Tu si sabes como estimularme…Te recompensaré por ello, da~ —Le 'avisó' antes de volver a besarlo, ésa vez de manera deseosa, hambrienta, mientras las manos puestas en la cintura del chino, descendían hasta bajarle los pantalones, dejándole solo en bóxers.

—¿En serio aru…? Vaya…me haces sentir halagado aru…—Dijo, dejando de lado el hecho de que su prenda inferior haya sido quitada, de hecho , él mismo subió su rodilla y comenzó a acariciar con ésta la entrepierna ajena, una y otra vez, provocando que Iván cerrara un ojo de vez en cuando, reprimiendo sus jadeos, hasta que…

—¿Entonces quieres jugar? —En un rápido movimiento, era el ruso quien estaba de espaldas en la cama, mientras sujetaba a Yao por su cintura y lo posicionaba sobre sus caderas, sobre su abultamiento, mirándole con una sonrisa que todo lo decía. El de ojos marrón comprendió el mensaje y con sus manos se sujetó de los hombros del ruso, sus caderas se movieron sobre la entrepierna ajena, aplastando aquel bulto, rosandole por encima, provocando que Iván dejara ir un gemido, el movimiento se repitió más veces, provocando que aquella erección se endureciera más, palpitando bajo el vaivén de su amante, elevando más aquellos deseos, su hombría comenzaba a palpitar bajo los movimientos sensuales de su chino, despertando la necesidad de entrar en su interior . Aquellos pensamientos le excitaban aun más, por lo que sus manos viajaron de nueva cuenta a las caderas del chino, mientras las propias se movieron hacia arriba, dando otra estocada; Yao gimió gustoso , pero luego se separó de él.

—¿Por qué te levantas, Yao? —El aludido no contestó y solo se dedicó a desabrocharle el pantalón al albino, bajándoselos, con ropa interior incluída, mirando un rato aquella enorme erección— No me digas que…—No pudo continuar, pues, en seguida una traviesa lengua comenzó a lamer su glande, para luego bajar y lamer el resto del tronco. — N-Nghh…. Y-Yao…—Le siguió mirando, apretando ligeramente las sábanas bajo suyo, a lo que el chino, continuó lamiendo todo el tronco de su hombría, luego la base, succionando después la punta, y, adivinando los deseos de su pareja, terminó por introducirse toda la hombría del ruso a la boca, quedándose ahí un momento, antes de comenzar a succionar con fuerza, sacado y metiendo su boca el miembro ajeno. — Y-Yao….A-Ahh…ahn….—Cerró los ojos, no aguantaría mucho. —V-Voy a….—Dio otro gemido más ronco y se corrió en la boca de su amante, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando agitado, volviéndola hacia adelante segundos después para verle, mas quedó maravillado con lo que veo ante sí: Yao le observaba con sus ojos negros, respirando agitado, su cabello negro alborotado sobre sus hombros y ese hilo blanco de líquido adornando sus labios y cayendo sobre su mentón. Aun en situaciones como esas, Yao se veía tan….sensual.

—Yao…—El peli negro, sin dejar de mirarle, llevó sus manos hasta su propia ropa interior y se la fue bajando, hasta quitársela por completo, quedando desnudo frente al ruso. Antes de que Iván pudiera decir algo, el chino le besó con lujuria y desesperación, correspondiendo en seguida el ruso, abrazándole con fuerza, y con ansias de hacerlo suyo, intentando sentarlo ya sobre su miembro erecto nuevamente, con movimiento torpes; Yao le detuvo y empujó hacia atrás, mientras, él mismo se auto-penetraba , frente a los ojos del oji púrpura. —T-Tan estrecho….—Dijo, sin poder evitar ocultarlo.

—Ah, Ivan….—Nuevamente se apoyó en los hombros de su ruso, comenzando con el movimiento que ambos necesitaban, primero de adelante hacia atrás, sintiendo ambos la piel contra la piel, las manos de Ivan recorriendo el torso de aquella hermosa figura frente a sí, que le miraba de aquella manera tan caóticamente sensual y lujuriosa, correspondiendo esas miradas en todo momento. El chino hizo otro movimiento más sobre la entrepierna del ruso, aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos , lo que le obligó al ruso a dar varias estocadas hacia arriba, introduciéndose más dentro del chino, haciéndole gemir a este más y más fuerte, hasta que ambos se miraron. Lo necesitaban. El ruso se sentó y abrazó a Yao, mientras éste aprovechando la posición comenzó a subir y a bajar sobre el miembro de Iván.

—Ahh Ahh…¡Ivan! Mhh Mhaaah —Una y otra vez, el albino entrando en su interior, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, y la espalda del peli negro arqueándose a cada momento. Iván le besó profundamente y sus lenguas se encontraron, mezcladas con los gemidos de uno y los suspiros del otro, sus lenguas en una batalla, para separarse, siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva , para que luego el ruso volviese a atacar la boca del chino con besos y lamidas a sus labios, sin detener las embestidas , cada vez más profundas, más duras. Gemía sobre los labios del albino una y otra vez. —Iván…un p-poco más aru Mhh! —Iván asintió y cambiando rápidamente la posición, le acostó en la cama, y colocó las piernas de Yao en sus caderas, elevándole un poco, para dar unas embestidas más fuertes y profundas, tocando su próstata una y otra vez, el oriental agarró con fuerza las sábanas bajo suyo y cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda cada tanto. —Ahh asi….asi,,,,Ahh, Ivan…

—Mh, Yao…tu e-estrechez…—Gimió el ruso, golpeando la próstata del chino, sintiendo las contracciones en su interior, la forma en que esas cálidas paredes iban oprimiendo cada vez más su miembro, estaba llegando al clímax, por lo que juntó fuerzas y dio embestidas profundas dentro de su amante, el cual se retorcía de placer bajo suyo, gemía su nombre en éxtasis.

—Ahh…Ivan,,,,c-creo que voy a llegar aru…—El eslavo aprovechó de dar tres estocadas más, en la última llegando bien dentro de él, haciendo que la espalda del asiático se arqueara completamente, dejando ir un agudo gemido, casi un grito de placer con el nombre de su amado Iván, acompañándole en aquello el oji purpura, que se arqueó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo el nombre del oriental, mientras se corría en su interior, marcándolo como suyo…suyo y de nadie más.

El más alto cayó sobre el torso desnudo de su amante, ambos intentando regularizar su respiración.

—Iván…—El chico le miró a los ojos. —Te amo aru….—Iván sonrió y unió sus labios en un beso tierno, mientras salía lentamente de su interior, para abrazarle.

—También te amo, Yao…—Le besó una mejilla y le abrazó junto así para entregarse un poco de calor. —¿Ves? No era tan malo hacerlo….—Yao rió.

—Quizás tengas razón aru…—Dijo con una risita, antes de darle la espalda y fingir dormir, aprovechando el ruso de abrazarle en esa posición y dejar algunos besos en tu cuello.

—_Mientras sea contigo…entonces todo estará bien…_—Dijo el ruso, antes de caer en el sueño, siguiendo al oriental que se habia dormido antes que él.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sugerencias, reviews?**

**Favor de escribir sus comentarios aqui**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
